


Shameless smut

by winchestergirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestergirl/pseuds/winchestergirl





	Shameless smut

ummmm I wrote het? *runs and hides*

keepa issued a challenge to [write this](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/498442.html) so I did ..... ummm this was the result?

Title: Shameless smut  
Author: [](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**winchesterxgirl**](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Jared/Sandy  
Rating: NC17  
Word count: 431

 

Sandy likes it hard and fast and as public as they can get away with, and Jared? Well, he loves it just as much. Loves it when he can slide her panties aside, and dip into the hot wet pussy that clenches around his fingers. He strokes her, watches as she writhes on his hand, her soft moans making him hard. Jared slides his fingers from her, all wet and slick, raises them to his lips, savoring the taste of her. His eyes are dark with lust, and she reaches into his jeans to palm his cock. It's hard, flushed and weeping and he watches her slide his zipper down slowly tooth by tooth. The thrill of getting caught never more appealing as he throws his head back against the wall of the confessional.

Sandy moans breathlessly as she sinks to her knees and takes him into her mouth. He tries to thrust deeper but she pulls back and teases the head of his cock with her tongue, her eyes teasing as she looks up at him. She swallows the small beads of precome that rise on the tip and takes him deep into her throat, the feel of it around his cock tight, as she swallows again.

The sensations are more than he can stand and he brings her to her feet and spins her around, pushes her forward so that her hands are pressed against the wall of the confessional her cheek against the cold smooth wood. Jared thrusts in hard and fast from behind, her tight wet heat driving him crazy.

Sandy pulls him forward and their mouths meet in a clash of tongues and teeth, she moans, louder than she means to and Jared stills momentarily to hear if anyone heard them. His thrusts are bring her closer and closer to the brink and she crashes, her orgasm ripping through her clenching around Jared's cock as he slumps bonelessly against her back. His cock filling her, pulsing inside her as she reaches back and cups his balls, still drawn tight and close to his body . He moans, Sandy grins and Jared slowly slips from her body.

Sandy slides her panties back across and brings her damp fingers to her lips as she tastes him. Her eyes are dark with promises of later and more as they hear the director of Cry Wolf calling them back to set. He storms past them oblivious, and Sandy giggles as they walk out right behind him, Jared still struggling with his zipper.

One more set to cross of their list.

(ok I dont write het you can probably tell.... *runs and hides*)  
hope it was ok ......


End file.
